She's A Perfect Girl, Isn't She?
by Kim Yoonhee
Summary: Kai, namja tampan, kaya raya dengan prestasi segudang yang ia raih bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Benarkah?
1. Chapter 1

**She's A Perfect Girl, Isn't She?**

Author : Kim Yoon Hee

Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In, Choi Jin Ri and the others

Pairing : Sulli x Jongin x Kyungsoo

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Romance, (Lit Bit) Comedy and Horror

Rate : T+

Summary : Kai, namja tampan, kaya raya dengan prestasi segudang yang ia raih bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Benarkah?

Warning : GS, typo bertebaran, gaje, (mungkin) cerita pasaran, OOC, newbie.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini MURNI punya saya, Kyungsoo milik Kai, Kai milik bapaknya, bapaknya Kai milik Sooman #ehh?

*INGAT! Ini FF GS bukan YAOI atau semacamnya. Jadi, yang gak suka GS silakan close tab*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! Okay?

So, let's check this out!

Happy Reading ^^~

Chapter 1

Author P.O.V

Sedari tadi, yeoja itu hanya duduk diam melamun. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding pembatas di ruang serba putih itu. Pandangannya kosong. Bahkan ia tak memalingkan wajahnya ketika ada seseorang yang datang.

"Kyungsoo noona, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap seorang perawat kepada kyungsoo –yeoja yang melamun tadi-. Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat, perawat itu malah malah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi tak jelas.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang dimaksud, perawat itu kemudian menanyakannya lagi kepada Kyungsoo. "Noona, bagaimana? Apakah anda mau menerima tamu?"

"Ani" jawaban singkat Kyungsoo membuat sang perawat menghembuskan nafas kasar pertanda ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya, Kyungsoo selalu menjawab pertanyaan setiap perawat yang datang dengan "ani, andwae, ataupun shireo." Ditambah lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya saat berbicara menimbulkan kesan yang tidak sopan. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang selau menolak untuk makan dan minum. Dia bertahan hidup hanya mengandalkan infuse. Bahkan, dia beberapa kali nekad untuk mencabut selang infus dari tangannya. Dan itu membuat beberapa perawat khusus mau tidak mau untuk selalu memantaunya 24 jam. Sungguh melelahkan! Lagi – lagi perawat itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dia sungguh jengah menghadapi pasien yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Yasudah, terserah saja padamu noona."

Akhirnya si perawat pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

Terlihat seorang perawat sedang berjalaan menuju meja receptionist dengan langkah – langkah besar dan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti menggerutu.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salahku di masa lalu? Kenapa aku harus meghadapi orang seprti itu setiap hari?" gerutnya. Tak terasa dia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Disana, dia telah melihat namja dengan baju kemeja kotak – kotaknya dan celana jeans hitamnya serta tatanan rambutnya yang rapi membuatnya semakin tampan. Dan tak lupa pula ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan kanannya yang ia beli di dekat rumahnya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya noona Kyungsoo sedang tak ingin menerima tamu." Tegas perawat kepada namja yang ia temui sebelum berbicara kepada Kyungsoo –pasiennya-.

"Kenapa dia setiap hari tak mau menerima tamu? Apa dia tak memikirkan orang yang mengkhawatirkannya?" ucap namja tadi. Perlahan – lahan senyumnya yang sejak tadi terpatri indah diwajahnya luntur seketika.

"Maaf tuan, saya juga tidak tau kenapa dia selalu saja duduk melamun sejak siuman."

"Tapi ganhosa, ini sudah 2 minggu. Setiap hari saya datang untuk menjenguknya tapi setiap hari pula ia selalu menolak untuk bertemu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia tak ingin bertemu denganku huh?"

Perawat itu menghela nafas panjang, seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan di katakannya dengan namja itu setelahnya.

"Apa tak sebaiknya noona Kyungsoo dipindahkan ke RSJ saja? Sepertinya dia mengalami depresi ringan semenjak kecelakannya itu terjadi. Yah, walaupun dari kondisi psikologis dia tak mengalami gangguan jiwa, tapi depresi termasuk salah satu gejalanya." Ucap perawat tadi dengan nada yang gugup. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, takut kalau namja didepannya mengamuk dengan apa perkataannya barusan. Dan benar saja, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya menatapnya tajam ke arahnya, pipinya memerah sarat akan ia marah. Bahkan, bunga yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya telah mendarat di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Dengan seenaknya saja kau memintaku untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo ke RSJ?"

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pendapat saya. Saya tak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan anda."

"Yakk! Siapa juga yang meminta pendapatmu tentang Kyungsoo." Balasnya dengan nada yang tinggi seperti membentak orang.

Dan pertengkaran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para dokter, perawat, pasien dan para tamu pasien yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar lobi rumah sakit.

"Dimana kamar Kyungsoo? Aku harus menemuinya." Tegasnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi Kyungsoo noona bilang dia sedang tak ingin menerima tamu."

"Cepat tunjukkan saja dimana kamar Kyungsoo. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Karena suasana di lobi rumah sakit semakin rebut, para petugas rumah sakit segera memanggil keamanan karena akan menggangu pasien lain. Tak lama, satpam telah berada di lobi rumah sakit dan segera melerai pertengakaran antara pengunjung –namja yang hendak menjenguk Kyungsoo- dengan perawat.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa membuat keributan disini?" lerai si satpam.

"Aku hanya meminta perawat ini untuk mengantarakanku ke kamar Kyungsoo, tapi dia menolaknya. Selalu sja ia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo tak ingin bertemu denganku." Kata namja itu dengan suara yang keras.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu. Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun ya? Berbicara kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan nada seperti itu huh? Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, tak punya etika."

Pemuda itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, 'kenapa semua orang begitu mempermasalahkan tentang etika? Apa dia tak tau kalau aku sedang marah huh?' batinnya.

"Jeongseohamnida ahjusshi, aku hanya sedang emosi."

Dia membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Hh, baiklah."

Suasana hening sejenak. Perawat tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya sejak pertengkaran kecil antara namja iyu dengan satpam, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara menunduknya.

"Ehm, jadi bagaimana ganhosa? Apakah tuan ini boleh mengunjungi orang yang dimaksud?" Tanya satpam.

"Tapi ahjusshi, tadi Kyungsoo noona bilang dia tak ingin bertemu orang." Jawabnya dengan nada gugup.

"Oh ayolah ganhosa, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar. Jebal…" pinta si namja dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam dan, jangan lupakan aegyonya yang err, gatot (gagal total).

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya si perawat menghela nafas berat.

"Hh, ya baiklah, aku tanyakan dulu kepada dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap sang perawat kepadanya.

Segera saja, perawat muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja receptionist dan mencari ruangan yang dimaksud, ruangan dokter kim.

Selang beberapa menit, ganhosa itu menemui namja tadi yang merengek kepadanya dan satpam tadi. Loh? Kenapa satpam itu masih disitu? Apa dia tak bertugas? Jawabannya adalah karena namja tadi mengajaknya mengobrol di salah satu kursi tunggu di lobi tersebut.

"Bagaimana ganhosa? Apakah uisa mengijinkan saya untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menariknya dalam.

"Hh, kau boleh menjenguknya. Tapi, kau harus terima segala resiko yang mungkin kau dapat saat menjenguknya. Araseo?"

Dan sepertinya namja itu tak menggrubris kalimat perawat yang terakhir. Ia hanya mendengar kalimat pertamanya saja.

"Jinjja? Ah, gamsahamnida, ganhosa, ahjusshi." Dia membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali. Dia benar – benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu tak dapat bertemu.

Ehh? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia sangat esenang bisa bertemu Kyungsoo kembali? Memangnya siapa Kyungsoo? Siapa namja itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Yang jelas hanya dia, Kyungsoo, Tuhan dan author yang tau…

Haha #ketawanistabarengbaekhyun

TBC / END

A/N : Annyeong chingudeul! Saya adalah newbie, jadi harap maklum yaa, banyak typo, cerita gaje, hehe… jadi gimana readers, tertarika gak sama FFnya? Yap, saya tunggu review kalian yah! Karena review kalian lah penentu hidup dan matinya FF ini (cie ileh bahasanya bah). Okay dari pada banyak bacot, nanti di bacok readers. RnR please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**She's A Perfect Girl, Isn't She?**

Author : Kim Yoon Hee

Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In, Choi Jin Ri as Park Jin Ri, Park Chan Yeol and the others

Pairing : Sulli x Jongin x Kyungsoo

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Horror

Rate : T

Summary : Kai, namja tampan, kaya raya dengan prestasi segudang yang ia raih bertemu dengan yeoja aneh yang membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Benarkah?

Warning : GS, typo bertebaran, gaje, (mungkin) cerita pasaran, OOC, newbie.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini MURNI punya saya, Kyungsoo milik Kai, Kai milik bapaknya, bapaknya Kai milik Sooman #ehh?

*INGAT! Ini FF GS bukan YAOI atau semacamnya. Jadi, yang gak suka GS silakan close tab*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! Okay?

So, let's check this out!

Happy Reading ^^~

Chapter 2

Karena sangking senangnya, dia berputar – putar ria sambil bernyanyi tak jelas. Tak lupa bunga yang tadi terjatuh juga sudah berada di genggamannya.

Tingkahnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian di lobi. Bahkan perawat dan satpam hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah absurd namja di depan mereka. Dan mungkin, dia tak kan berhenti jika tak ada yang menyadarkannya.

'Sebegitu bahagianya kah dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?' batin si perawat.

"Chogiyeo, apakah anda akan berputar disini terus? Apakah anda tak ingin bertemu Kyungsoo?" intrupsi perawat pada akhirnya. Dan saat itu juga namja itu menghentikan acara menjadi-boyband-mendadak(?). Dia langsung tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal karena tidak kramas seminggu #abaikan saat menyadari tatapan tajam orang – orang yang berada di sekitare lobi.

Sementara itu, sang perawat hanya dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat tingkahnya yang sedang malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah iya, dimana kamar Kyungsoo, ganhosa?" tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Keurae, kajja ikut saya." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

'Dasar namja aneh' batinnya.

Author P.O.V end

Jongin P.O.V

23:05 KST

Oh tidak! Ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang kerumah bagi siswa tingkat 2 Shinwa International High School. Bagaimana kalau appa atau eomma sudah pulang? Aku harus berbohong apa? Matilah kau Jongin!

Bagaimana kalau appa eomma tau kalau selama ini aku bekerja paruh waktu? Aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi kalau begini! Ini semua karena yeoja sialan itu. Gara – gara dia, aku jadi pulang selarut ini. Seharusnya aku tolak saja saat dia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke Mall. Aishh Jongin pabbo!

Kulangkah kan kakiku mendekati pintu rumah megah ini. Membukanya perlahan – lahan agar tak seorang pun mendengar suara pintu ini.

Betapa leganya hatiku ketika mengetahui bahwa tak ada tanda – tanda kedua orang tua ku telah pulang. Akhirnya aku berjalan ke lantai atas penuh percaya diri. Dari informasi yang kudapat, eomma akan pulang larut karena mendapat tugas praktek malam di rumah sakit appaku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Hahh, sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang selarut ini. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena tiba – tiba saja hari ini dengan seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya berbelanja di mall. Awalnya kukira seperti biasa, mengantarkannya ke mall. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja dia memintaku untuk memegangi belanjaannya. Aku benar – benar dibuat seperti pengawal pribadinya.

Kalau saja dia tak mengingatkanku (lebih tepatnya mengancamku) soal perjanjian konyolku dengannya, aku akan mengahajarnya habis – habisan lalu mengirimnya ke neraka meskipun dia seorang yeoja.

Ini semua gara – gara appaku yang terus menjodohkanku dengan yeoja pilihannya dan segera setelah aku menyelesaikan masa SMAku, aku harus menikah dengan seorang gadis baik itu gadis pilihan kedua orang tuaku atau gadis pilihanku, padahal aku masih kelas 2 SMA.

Belum lagi aku yang harus mengurus perusahaan appaku setelah aku menikah. Tau kenapa? Karena appaku mengidap penyakit jantung yang dapat menyerangnya kapan saja dan appa mengantisipasinya dengan cara memprogram hidupku.

Ya walaupun sebenarnya itu kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk diterima, tapi aku sebagai anak yang berbakti tak ingin mengecewakan appaku. Meskipun appa mengatur hidupku, tapi setidaknya satu hal yang ku tau. Appa berbuat seperti itu karena dia hanya ingin melihatku kelak hidup bahagia tanpa harus merasakan kecemasan yang dialaminya. Dan itu jugalah alasan kenapa appa tak mengizinkaku bekerja di masa SMAku.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga yang cukup, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarku dengan malas. Setelah selesai, aku langsung turun kebawah karena perutku yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Baru satu anak tangga kuturuni, terdengar suara pintu utama dibuka. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar suara, suara yang sangat familiar. Itu suara eomma.

"Eomma pulang!" teriak eommaku dari bawah. Dan aku pun segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat untuk bertemu dengan eomma.

Saat hampir menuju anak tangga yang terakhir, sayup – sayup aku mendengar suara eomma berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa yang bertamu malam – malam begini?

Begitu tiba di ruang tamu, aku terkejut bukan main. Ternyata yang datang adalah Park Jinri atau yang akrab disapa Sulli. Dan berita buruknya adalah dia itu yeojachinguku. Ada apa dia datang kerumahku? Awas saja kalau dia berbuat ulah.

"Oh annyeong Kai! Serunya dengan nada yang sok imut. Satu hal lagi, tak ada yang boleh memanggilku Jongin. Karena menurutku hanya orang yang special yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu, tak terkecuali Sulli yang notabene adalah 'yeojachinguku.'

"Jongin, Sulli, eomma tinggal dulu ya ke dapur."

"Ah ne eomma!" jawabnya lembut. Cih berani sekali dia memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan eomma. Dia kira dia siapa huh?!

Setelah mengatakan itu, eomma langsung pergi ke dapur meninggalkan kami berdua diruang tamu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu setelah itu pergi dari rumahku." Kataku dingin.

"Kai ya, kau tak mengizinkan aku masuk dulu eoh? Begitukah caramu menyambut yeojachingumu saat ia datang kerumah pacar tercintanya?"

Sungguh, aku sangat ingin mencabik – cabik mulutnya yang selalu berkata seolah – olah kami adalah pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Ya, dia dan aku hanya berpura – pura pacaran untuk mengelabui ayah ku yang terus menjodohkanku.

Kuhembuskan nafas kasar. Sampai kapan aku harus berpura – pura seperti ini? ini benar – benar menyiksa.

"Masuklah" pada akhirnya aku mengalah, dan selalu mengalah. Mungkin takdirku bersamanya, karena sampai sekarang aku tak menemukan cinta sejatiku.

"Chagi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

Sungguh, aku sangat muak mendengarnya berbicara manja padaku.

"Cepatlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku igin segera istirahat" ketusku.

"Aishh, kau ini. aku ingin curhat."

Aku hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataannya. Sampai akhirnya…

"Yak! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" bentaknya. Dia ini kenapa sih? Tinggal katakan saja selesai.

"Yak! Biasanya kau langsung bercerita kepadaku tanpa minta izin kan? Yasudah katakana apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau bertele – bertele! Bentakku yang sudah tak sabar lagi menghadapi tingkahnya.

"Hh, baiklah. Oppaku akan membawa pulang seorang yeoja. Katanya dia hanya hidup sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam suatu kecelakaan. Kau tau? Dia anak orang miskin! Oh God! Ini akan jadi masalah besar Kai! Ceritanya heboh. Memang apa masalahnya?

"Apa yang menjadi masalah?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja jadi masalah besar! Karena dia itu anak orang miskin! Dan anak orang miskin tidak boleh tinggal di lingkungan orang kayak arena penyakit 'miskinnya' akan menular ke seluruh penghuni rumah! Hell no! serunya heboh.

"Dan yang lebih parah, kenapa appa menyetujui permintaan konyol oppa padahal aku dan eomma sudah menolaknya berkali – kali bahkan kami sampai mogok bicara sama appa dan oppa!"  
Aigoo, dasar yeoja egois. Kenapa waktu itu aku menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi namjachingunya? Ini semua gara – gara perjanjian bodoh itu. Dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini kepadanya? Aishh, andai waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku pasti takkan terikat perjanjian konyol ini dengannya.

"Kai? Kau melamun?"

"Ani."

Terserah, apa maunya. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan keluarganya. Toh, aku bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan sekitar jika itu tak menyangkut keluargaku.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia pindah dari rumahku?"

"Hh, terserahmu sajalah. Mau kau usir dia atau tidak, itu tak berpengaruh padaku."

Kulihat dia hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah selesaikan CURHATNYA? Kalau begitu segera pulang kerumahmu. Aku ingin istirahay. Dan ingat! Jangan pernah datang lagi kerumahku tanpa seizinku. Arra?"

Dan aku pun segera bangkit dari sofa dan segera menuju ambang pintu. Tapi, dia tak kunjung berdiri dari sofa membuatku berdecak sebal.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu terus eoh?"

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa dan segera menghampiriku.

"Apa kau tidak mau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang?"

Apa yang barusan dia katakana? Dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya pulang? Aishh jinjja!

"Hei! Kau kira aku ini supirmu apa! Kau yang datang sendiri kemari, tentu kau harus pulang sendiri!"

"Kai ya, aku takut pulang sendiri." Dia mencoba membujukku dengan puppy eyes. Sungguh, dia sangat manis. Seandainya saja wajahnya yang cantik sama dengan tingkahnya yang juga baik, mungkin aku akan jatuh hati padanya. Tuhan memang adil.

"Cepatlah pulang! Aku ingin istirahat."

"Kai?!"

"SHIREO!" aku membentaknya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Untung saja jarak dapur dengan ruang tamu cukup jauh, jadi eomma mungkin tigak mendengarnya.

Hening sejenak, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tertegun mendengar bentakkanku. Apa yang salah?

"Yak! Kenapa diam saja! Tak mau pulang eoh?"

"YA BAIKLAH!"bentaknya tak kalah lantang.

Dengan segera dia menyambar tasnya di meja dan berpamitan dengan eomma ku dan BLAM. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan padaku dan menutup kasar pintu rumahku. Aku hanya bisa melongo dengan tingkahnya yang tak tau sopan santun. Ckckck!

Akupun meninggalkan ruang tamudan langsung ke kamarku. Tak kuhiraukan lagi suara eomma yang memanggilku untuk makan malam bersama dan teriakkan perutku yang minta diisi. Hilang sudah selera makanku.

Jongin P.O.V end

Author P.O.V

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat tampan?"

Terlihat seorang namja sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Dia berdandan sangat erapi, dengan setelan jas biru dongker dan celan jeans warn senada. Rambutnya ia tata rapi kebelakang, semakin menambah kesan tampan.

"Sempurna! Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah ya! Dia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi.

Saat di ruang tamu, ia melihat appanya sedang membaca Koran.

'Kenapa appa masih disini? Bukannya appa sudah harus dikantor ya?

Dia –namja tadi – berdehem keras supaya appanya menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Dan disaat itu juga appanya menurunkan Koran untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya sang appa kepada anaknya yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pergi appa."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kerumah sakit."

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya sang appa dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

"Aniya appa. Aku akan menjemput temanku."

"Hari ini? cepat sekali. Padahal baru semalam kau mengatakan pada appa akan membawa pulang yeoja itu."

"Memangnya kenapa appa? Apa karena aku tidak mengatakannya jauh – jauh hari appa tidak mengizinkanku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi setidaknya kamarnya bisa dibersihkan dulu."

Tiba – tiba datang seorang yeoja dari lantai atas dan langsung ikut campur pembicaraan ayah-anak itu.

"Kenapa harus dibersihkan dulu kamarnya? Apa dia tak bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Memangnya dia siapa? TAMU TERHORMAT?"

Dia berbicara seolah – olah dialah pemilik rumah yang sesungguhnya. Apa dia tak melihat bahwa pemilik 'sesungguhnya' ada didepan matanya?

"Yak! Kau berisik sekali Sulli-ah! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya kepada Sulli.

"Bagaimana aku tak ikut campur? Inikan masalah bersama. Kau akan membawa pulang 'orang asing' dan membiarkannya tinggal dirumah kita. Dan yang lebih parah, dia itu MISKIN!" bentaknya dengan penekanan kata 'miskin'.

"Apa masalahmu dengan orang miskin? Dengar ya, kukatakan sekali lagi. Dia itu tidak miskin. Dia kehilangan harta kedua orang tuanya karena orang kepercayaan appanya berkhianat dan megambil alih perusahaannya!"

"Halah, itu alasan yang oppa buat – buatkan supaya kami perecaya padamu! Memangnya siapa sih yeoja itu? Kenapa dia begitu spesial dimata oppa?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena memang tak ada hubungan special antara dia dan yeoja yang akan di temuinya.

Appanya yang hanya diam memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka akhirnya membuka mulut juga. Dia cukup jengah melihat kedua anaknya yang tak pernah akur itu.

"Hentikan! Kau Sulli, cepat masuk ke kamarmu jika kau tak ingin hubunganmu dengan si hitam itu berakhir. Dan kau Chanyeol, segera kerumah sakit. Jemput dia atau appa akan merubah pikairan appa!" bentak appanya kepada kedua anaknya.

"Tapi appa a-"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian! Atau hubunganmu akan benar – benar berakhir!"

"Ne appa!" Sulli ysng takut akan ancaman appanya segera masuk ke kamranya.

"Chanyeol. Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Cepat pergi."

"Ne appa!"

Chanyeol pun segera melesat keluar dengan mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku noona" gumam appanya entah kepada siapa.

TBC

A/N : Annyeong readers, saya kembali dengan chapter 2 nya nih. Gimana?#tunjukkeatas. Mianhae, disini Sullinya di nistain. Bagi readers yang Sullians author minta maaf yaa. Author juga fansnya Sulli. Disini udah mulai bermunculan cast lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoonya yang gak ada. Hehe. Tapi author janji chapter depan semua cast utama bakalan ngambil peran. Tapi kaisoonya belum ada moment ya, kan mereka belum ketemu tuh di chapter ini. Chapter ini masih mengambang ceritanya karena konfliknya masih ringan. Dan mungkin bertele- tele yah? Maaf ya readers, soalnya ini ff pertama author. Makasih yang sempetin buat review / follow / favorite ni FF abal. Jeongmal gamsahamnida #deepbowbarengkai

Oke cukup cuap – cuap author. Last RnR please again?! ;)


End file.
